Fast Track on Love
by fallenfate
Summary: Draco gets Expelled and has to live with his godfather.What happens when he finds out Sev has a BF and is living with him, but so is his hot godson. D/H sev/siri blake/ ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters are not mine sadly but one does belong to me. His name is Blake Malfoy and he's 15. Thank you to all who reviewed my one-shot. I am considering writing a sequel.

" speaking"

' thinking'

"Mr. Malfoy this was the last straw!" screamed principal Morgan. " I've given you multiple chances and you threw every chance I've given you out of the window." " Well no more. I'm sorry to say this, but you've given me no choice. You are hereby expelled from this school for vandilization and misconduct." Draco sat back in the chair thinking back to what had happened.

_: Flashback:_

_Draco sat in his car waiting for his little brother, Blake, to come out so they could go home. " Well, Well boys lookie who we have here, it's the loner." said Michael Peterson coming closer to Draco._

" _What do you want stupid person?" Draco asked with that all familiar sneer on his face. _

" _Watch it Malfoy, you're already on thin ice, anyway , what I came here for is because I heard you're the best street racer." " yeah and ?" Michael smirked, " How about a race ?" " I don't race for nothing" _

" _then how about me?" said Michael's girlfriend, Tori, who just happens to be the most popular chick in school." Draco thought about it. " Sure why not?" _

_Blake, who had witnessed the whole ordeal ran to his brother, " what is the real reason you're doing this and don't say Tori because you're gay." Draco smirked and kissed Blake on the forehead, " I won't be long little bro don't worry." Draco got in his car and waited for the girl to say go. _

_Draco swerved around the fifth corner coming to the end of the race Michael got pissed because he was losing so he jammed his car into Draco's forcing his car over the rail into the schools front window of his school. " SHIT!!" Draco screamed as he sat up holding his head._

_:End Flashback:_

Draco and Blake made their way home. When They walked in the kitchen they saw their parents sitting at the table. " Blake go to your room." Lucius said blandly. Blake looked at Draco then slowly made his way to his and Draco's room. Narcissa looked at Draco tiredly.

" We can't do this anymore, Draco, This was the third time we've moved because you've been expelled. So you're father and I have come up with one final solution." Narcissa looked at Lucius, then back at Draco, " You're going to stay with your godfather in London until you graduate."

Draco stood up so fast that the chair fell back with the force. " YOU'RE SENDING ME AWAY?!" Lucius looked at his son with a deadly gaze, " Yes, and if you get expelled you will be disowned." Draco stared dumbfound at his father, to his mother , back to his father. " I'm sorry Draco, But this was the last choice we had. We expect you to be ready by six in the morning. Your plane leaves at seven. With that Lucius walked away.

Blake looked like he was about to cry. Draco looked at his little brother and his heart tightened,he couldn't stand his brother looking like that. " Blake, it's going to be okay."

Tears started to fall from Blake's eyes as he buried his head into Draco's chest. " No it's not Draco, mom and dad are always fighting, you are the only person that kept me grounded." Draco held onto his little brother like a life line. " It's going to be okay. I'm going to try to get uncle Sev to let you come stay with us."

Blake reluctantly let go of his brother and backed away. Draco smiled at him, " You have my cell number, you can call me anytime you want." Blake nodded and Draco kissed his forehead. "I'll call when I get there. Bye." Draco picked up his bag and got on the plane.

**As some of ya'll can figure out Blake is gay as his brother. I just don't know who to pair him with, the choices are :**

**Ron**

**Blaise**

**Ron and Blaise**

**Dean**

**Shaemus**

**Oliver**

**I don't know who to go with so i'll let you decide. I'll have chapter two posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I worked really late to get it posted for all of you. And Draco/Harry action in this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters but Blake : wipes away a tear: but thats okay.

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco Blake/? Severus/ Sirius

On to the story.

Draco got off the plane looking for his uncle. He smiled when he saw Severus and ran to him. No sooner when he opened his arms, he got an armful of his godson. Severus almost fell down.

" God Draco I'm getting too old for all of this letting you jump into my arms business." Draco laughed and let go. " Your not getting too old for anything uncle Sev." " Well lets get going." Draco got his suitcase and they walked to Severus' truck.

" Uncle Sev, how long is this drive?" "about thirty minutes." Draco looked out of the window. "Draco there is something that I have to tell you." Draco looked at his uncle.

" what is it?"

"I have a boyfriend"

"What?!"

"He and his godson are staying with me also. You and he are sharing a room." " Share a room?" " I haven't been able to clear out the guest bedroom." " Oh, so who is this mystery man that can put up with you?" " Sirius Black" Draco did a double take.

" SIRIUS BLACK!! THS SIRIUS BLCK! THE BEST RACER THEIR EVER WAS SIRIUS BLACK!!" Severus chuckled. "I take it you heard of him?" " Heard of him?!" Severus chuckled again. " We're here." Severus pulled the truck into the driveway.

Harry heard the door the door open, so he washed his hands and walked to the door.

"Severus, Siri called and said that he was going to be late because he couldn't find the accelerator he was looking for so I went ahead and made dinn...er"

Harry saw one of the hottest guys he has ever saw. '_ OMG!! someone really does care if they are willing to this man to me. Thank you, thank you so much!!_

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" _Dear god this guy is gorgeous_, _I should thank father if I ever see him again."_

" Harry why don't you show Draco to your room and i'll get dinner on the table."

"Sure" Harry took Draco's extra bag and showed him to their room. Draco sat on the extra bed and started unpacking. When he was done he looked at Harry, " So what do you do around here for fun? Harry shrugged.

" That depends on what your into. So what did you do?" Draco smirked and and looked at Harry. " I got pissed off at this guy and raced him, but I ended up ruining the school with my car so I got expelled.

"Harry, you and Draco come down, dinner is ready." Said a voice that Draco hasn't heard before.

" Thats Siri, c'mon." Harry and Draco went downstairs and sat at the table. During dinner Draco found out how Sev and Sirius met and got together. After dinner he helped Harry clean the dishes and after all four sat down to watch " See No Evil".

As soon as a scary part came up Draco's cell rang scaring all of them. Draco, seeing that it was his brother calling, excused himself and went to talk to him.

"Hey Blake" Draco could hear his brother sobbing. "Whats wrong what happened?!"

"When you left daddy started drinking and he went little crazy and started hitting mom, so when I screamed at him to stop he came after me. I think my ribs are fractured."

"Pack you stuff then go into my room. In that secret compartment I left you couple grand (1)

to get here. Call jack and tell him that I need him to get you here in an hour. (2) I will meet you at the air port."

"O.K. I'll see you soon. bye"

" HEY!"

"Yeah?"

" I love you." Draco could tell that Blake smiled

"i love you too. See you soon.

Draco hang up the phone and went to Severus. " I need to borrow your truck. Lucius hurt Blake pretty bad and I told him to come here. He's on his way now."

"You don't know the way to the air port." Harry stood up

" I'll go with him Sev."

Severus threw the keys at Draco, " While you go get him , Sirius and I will clear out the guest room. Draco nodded and he and Harry got in the truck. Harry could tell that he was stressed so he grabbed Draco's hand and intertwined their hands together.

"Things are going to be fine."

Draco glanced at Harry and smiled. Soon they arrived at the air port and waited, their hands still linked together. When the plane got there Draco rushed to the gate. Blake found Draco easily and ran into his arms.

" It's okay baby, your not going back." with that Blake cried.

Draco saved his allowance for ten years.

Jack is Draco's friend who happens to own his own private jet.

So what do you think? More Draco/Harry in the next chapter. Blake finds a lover(s) soon as people tell me who. Chapter 3 coming very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3. I wanted to start on Blake's pairing but I still don't know who to pair him with. Options are in chapter 1. **please review!!**

**on with the story**

Blake sat in between Harry and Draco. They had just taken Blake to the hospital to confirm the damage that was done. Blake indeed had fractured ribs but it turns out that he had also taken a blow to his spleen.

Draco saw red. Harry put his arms on Draco's shoulders to try to calm him down. Draco looked back at Harry and took in a deep breath. Blake was surprised, nobody had ever been able to calm his brother but him.

_' He might just be the one that can tame the dragon.'_ Blake thought with a smile. On the way home their was complete silence. The painkiller that the doctor gave him had knocked Blake out and was now laying on Harry. " Thank you for coming."

Draco said while glancing at him. Harry looked at Draco and gave him a beautiful smile. " I wouldn't have let you go alone anyway. How old is he?" "15" " He'll be fine you know." Draco looked at his little brother. " yeah, he will be."

When they arrived home Draco carefully removed his brother from the truck and brought him inside. Sirius met them at the door . "Hey kiddo, the room isn't quite ready yet." "That's okay, he can sleep in my bed." Draco went up to his and Harry's room and gently laid Blake down on his bed and sat on Harry's putting his head in his hands.

" Whats wrong?" Draco looked to see Harry walk into the room and close the door. " I should have made sure Blake came with me." Harry sat behind Draco and started to message his shoulders.

"You aren't to blame for this and you know it. What matters is that he's here and that he's safe."

"you're right but..." Draco caught one of Harry hands and looked at him. " He's my brother and

I should have been their for him. Harry's other hand came up and caressed Draco's cheek. A knock came from the door, ans Severus opened it.

" Could we see you two in the dining room?" all three walked to the dining room. Sirius was sitting at the table drinking coffee .Harry, Draco and Severus sat at the table. " Draco when Lucius finds out where Blake is he will try to take him back." Draco looked down and nodded.

" Uncle Sev we can't let him do that. Their has to be something that we can do. Letting Blake go back is signing his death warrant."

" I know and we will do everything we can in the mean time I'm going to ask you to stay out of this. I know it's hard but please."

Draco nodded. " Well," said Sirius, " it's been a long day how about we all get some sleep." Harry agreed and took Draco's hand to lead them upstairs. Once they reached the bedroom Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug.

" Things are going to be fine, you know that Severus is a great lawyer, he can win any case." Draco tightened his arms around Harry. "i know." Draco kissed Harry's cheek and let go. Taking off his shirt, Draco climbed into his bed and wrapped his arms around Blake. " Goodnight Harry." Harry smiled and turned off the light before climbing into his own bed. " Good night Draco."

When Draco woke up the next morning he realized that Blake wasn't there and when he looked over Harry wasn't in bed either, so he got up and put on a shirt. When he walked down to the kitchen he saw Harry laughing because Blake got flour in his hair. Blake looked at the stairway and instantly smiled. "Uncle Sev and Siri already left to go to work so Harry and I made you pancakes."

Draco laughed at sat down to eat with Harry and Blake. " Wow that was really good." "harry said that we can go to the park today with his friends, can we Draco?" "sure". The doorbell rang. " That should be them said harry, " Why don't you go answer it and i'll put away the dishes."

Blake went to open the door only to see one of the hottest guys he had ever saw in his life.

" Hey..."

Have to stop there. I can't right anymore until you review and tell me who you want to see Blake with.

As soon as I know I can post chapter 4.sorry it's a little short. I'm on a time crunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any character but Blake.

Thank you to those who voted and Told me who they wanted to be with Blake.

**Recap:**

Blake went to open the door only to see the hottest guy he had ever saw in his life...

"Hey..."

**CHAPTER 1**

Blake couldn't speak. All he could think about was the Italian god standing in front of him, beautiful violet eyes, shaggy black hair, perfect hight, perfect everything. He didn't even see the other person come up behind this god and wrap his arm around his waist.

"Hey, are you three ready to go?" said the guy behind the beautiful man . Only then did Blake look behind Mr. Perfection. _ 'Oh dear lord there are two beautiful men on this door step in front of me. Thank you so much' _Blake thought.

"you must be Blake, I'm Blaise and this is my boyfriend Shaemus." said the guy in front of him. Blake jumped out of his thoughts.

"Uh.. h..hi. Um yeah, i'm ready to go. I think they are too." Just then Harry and Draco came to the door and grabbed their coats.

"hey guys, this is Draco and i'm sure you've met Blake. Draco these are my friends, Blaise and his Boyfriend Shaemus."

"Nice to meet you. Shall we go? " said Draco.

"Sure."

All of the guys got in Shaemus' car and drove to the park. But not before they stopped to get pizza.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Everyone sat at the bench to eat pizza. Blake watched as Shaemus wiped pizza sauce off of Blaise's cheek and kiss him gently. Blake felt like a knife had pierced his chest. Draco was too busy stuffing his face to see the flinch that came across his brothers face, but Harry didn't. He put his arm around Blake.

"It's going to be okay." Harry whispered into Blake's ear, but unknown to them, Harry wasn't the only one who saw.

Twenty minutes later everyone decided to swing, except Shaemus who pushed Blaise. Once Blaise was going ,Blaise looked back at Shaemus, nodding his head toward Blake Who was just sitting their looking at the lake close by. Shaemus understood and went over to Blake putting his hands on his shoulders. Startled Blake looked back.

"Want me to push you?" asked Shaemus. Blake blushed and looked to the ground.

"Sure."Blake felt like he was going to melt. They were like that for ten minutes before they decided to have a jumping contest.

Blaise jumped first, jumping a least seven feet. Then Harry jumped, followed by Draco and then Blake. Blake made sure he had good hight before he jumped.

He had never been really good at sticking his landing, even when he was a kid,When his feet touched the ground he fell forward...into Blaises arms.

Blake bushed even deeper shade of pink than he did when he was with Shaemus. _' God today has been perfect.'_ thought Blake.

Harry looked at Draco to see if he wasn't bothered by what was happening. He was a little surprised when he saw that Draco had a little smile etched into his perfect features.

Soon Harry, Draco and Blake were back at their house.

"Hey, do ya'll want to go see the new movie that came out today?" asked Shaemus.

"House on Haunted Hill? Sure. Ryan said it was good." said Harry.

"Cool we'll be her at six. See ya'll later." No body but Blake saw Blaise flash his award winning smile at him.

Shaemus and Blaise left to go to work. Blake looked at the door and smirked to himself._' Thank god it's close to Christmas.'_ Blake thought.

"Oh boys," Harry and Draco looked back at Blake to see him pointing at the top of the door. Mistletoe. Both boys blushed.

Draco looked at Harry and smirked. He put his hand behind his neck to bring him closer. Harry looked up with his lips slightly parted. Draco traced Harry's lips with his tongue before gently placing his lips on the other boys. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's silky smooth hair before their lips parted. Looking at each other, they smiled.

**That's chapter 4. hoped you liked it. If anybody has any ideas foe this story, I am all ears. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll have chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm in a great mood so I'm going to go ahead and write

Chapter 5.

**RECAP:**

Draco looked at Harry and smirked. He put his hand behind his neck to bring him closer. Harry looked up with his lips slightly parted. Draco traced Harry's lips with his tongue before gently placing his lips on the other boys. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's silky smooth hair before their lips parted. Looking at each other, they smiled.

**On with the story.**

Harry and Draco were ready with an hour and a half to spear, sitting in Blake's new room watching him throw clothes around looking for the right thing to wear.

"You look fine in what your wearing." said Draco putting his arm around Harry to pull him back into his chest.

Blake looked at the faded and torn jeans and the bleach stained black shirt and laughed then went back to searching for something to wear.

"Straightened hair, expensive cologne, something nice to wear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you'd have a crush on Blaise and Seamus." said Draco.

Blake looked at his brother with a guilty look. "It doesn't really matter because they already have each other. I just want to look nice." Blake found the new ice blue shirt that matched his eyes. "Besides, I don't think they'd want a kid to bug them about a relationship that is NEVER going to happen."

Harry got up from Draco arms and walked over to Blake and pulled him into a tight hug. " "why are you selling yourself short? Your a great person and I would hardly call you a kid, your birthday is in a week. You'll be 16."

Draco went to his and Harry's room and came back with a pair of midnight blue, almost black jeans and a silver belt. " You can wear these as long as you promise not to get anything on them."

Blake smiled at his brother and hugged him, thanking him for letting him wear the clothes that he hadn't even worn yet. All three of them sat down on the couch and waited for Seamus and Blaise to show up. A few minutes later their door bell rang and Blake rushed to the door to open it first.

'_Oh dear god they look absolutely delicious.' _thought Blake as he saw Blaise and Seamus. Blake swallowed drool that was threatening to fall from his mouth.

"Shay look they're a couple." said Blaise as Seamus looked at Harry and Draco coming up holding hands."C'mon lets go."

Everyone squeezed into Seamus' car and were on their way to the movies. In the car Blake looked around to take in what was happening. Blaise and Seamus in the front seat holding hands occasionally kissing the back of each others hand. Harry and Draco cuddled in the back beside him occasionally giving each other a peck. Blake felt like he was about to cry. Never in his life had he ever felt so left out.

**AT THE MOVIE**

After getting their tickets, they all went to play games, all except Blake. " Guys I think i'm going to go ahead and get a seat." said Blake .

"Why?" asked Draco " The movie doesn't start for another ten minutes."

" I know I just want to get a good seat." Before anyone could stop him Blake left.

"what's wrong with him? He looked like he was about to cry." said Seamus looking concerned. " We were idiots that's what happened." said Harry sighing. "What do you mean?" asked Draco.

Harry walked up to Draco and put his arms around his neck. "Did you go to a movie with a group of friends who were couples and felt left out?"

"Yes but I don't see what that had to...oh." Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Baby," Draco looked up, " I think we hurt your brother pretty bad."

"We'll go talk to him" said Blaise and took Seamus' hand and went to find Blake. It took them five minuted to find him. When they did they walked all the way up to the top and sat on either side of him. He looked at them curiously.

"i thought you were going to play games, the movie doesn't start for another five minutes."

"We wanted to make sure that you are okay,"

"Okay? What is wrong with me?"

"We want to know if you feel like you are being left out." said Seamus. Blake looked up guiltily.

"Sweetie if we wanted you left out you wouldn't be here." said Blaise. Harry and Draco came in and the movie started so Blake couldn't respond.

In the middle of the movie a really scary part came up and Blake covered his eyes. Seamus and Blaise saw and smiled, then smirked at each other and nodded, both coming up with the same idea. Blaise ans Seamus each grabbed one of Blake hands and took them away from his eyes. A minute later fingers intertwined and locked.

When they got home Harry and Draco went ahead inside because Blake had to go back to get his jacket. Then Blaise and Seamus walked him back to the door.

"You guys didn't have to walk me to the door." said Blake turning around to look at them.

"Of course we did. If we didn't we wouldn't have had a good reason to do this..."

Blaise and Seamus kissed Blake on his cheek." We'll see you later sweetie" said Blake before walking back to the car. Seamus ran his fingers through Blake's hair and smiled before going back to the car.

Blake walked inside and closed the door then leaned on it and giggled biting his lip.

**Thats chapter 5. hoped you liked it. Please review.!! If you guys have ANY IDEAS for this story PLEASE help, i'm running out of Ideas. Chapter 6 up soon.**


	6. AN

Hey peoples, sorry I Haven't updated yet. School just started for me and my schedule has been a little heck tick so I'm trying. I've started reading this book called **twilight** for my reading class and it is awesome!! I mean seriously, this book is right up their with **Harry Potter. **You will love this book . There are 4 volumes out now and I'm about to start #2. I PROMISE TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. Thanks for reviewing the story so far.


	7. ch 6

Thanks for being so patient. School is a little hard at the moment.

RECAP:

_Blake walked in the house and closed the door. He leaned against the door and giggled._

**ON TO CHAPTER 6**

Draco smiled when he saw a grin on his little brothers face when he ran upstairs. Harry, also seeing the smile, giggled and leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"To be fifteen and in love, wow." Draco thought about what Harry just said and looked at him. Not knowing what to say at the moment, walked over to Harry.

"What do you mean in love? He is only fifteen." Harry looked Draco in the eyes for a moment and laughed. " I get it, your one of the type."

Draco crossed his arms. " What type of people?" Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek and laid his head on his shoulder.

"You're one of those over protective big brothers who would do anything to see that little sibling is safe." Harry knew he hit the mark.

"Well," Harry said looking up at Draco, "I"m going to take a shower." He got up from the couch and started to walk away.

" Is that an invitation?" asked Draco hoping that it was. Harry stopped and looked back not

answering. Draco knew the answer was yes so he got up and followed.

DHDHDHDHHDDHDHDHDHDHDHHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH.

When they reached the bathroom Draco had already taken off his shirt. Turning on the water to the right temperature, Harry looked back , he blushed when he saw a perfect pale chest.

Draco smirked and slowly unbuckled his pants.

" D o you want to finish?" asked Draco . Harry bit his lip and blushed even harder. He slowly walked to Draco and got on his knees. Harry kissed Draco's bellybutton and kissed the skin right in the middle of the button and the loop. Then, taking the zipper in his teeth he slowly moved it downward .Being happy that Draco didn't wear underwear ,he gave Draco a little lick.

Draco moaned and grabbed a hold of Harry's hair.

Pulling Draco's pants down fully he reined kisses all over Draco's erection. Draco gasped and bit his lip.

"God Harry your going to be the death of me."

Not wanting to prolong the torture of his new lover , Harry licked the tip of Draco's erection and took him into his mouth.

" OH GOD!!" Draco screamed When he felt those delicious lips close around his manhood. He gripped Harry's hair tighter ,hoping that Harry couldn't tell how weak his legs suddenly were.

Harry sucked hard knowing that Draco was close to coming. Harry moaned slowly wanting Draco to feel every vibrating cord in his throat.

" OH GOD HARRY!!" Draco came spilling himself right into the back of Harry's throat. Harry milked Draco dry, letting Draco's flaccid cock slide out of his mouth.

Harry looked up and gave Draco his award winning smile and then laughed when he saw Draco's sated face.

" You know. I think it's time for that bath now." said Harry getting off of his knees but not before kissing Draco's bellybutton one more time.

Draco not able to say anything nodded his head.

Harry started to undress but Draco's hand stopped him. Draco undressed Harry with such gentleness that Harry felt like crying.

_' I've never had someone care for me the way he does. What did I do to deserve him.'_ Harry's lip started to quiver.

"Harry what did I do. What's wrong?" Draco looked at him with so much concern. Draco gently touched Harry's cheek and kissed his forehead.

" Nothing, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you're doing everything right. I can't help but find myself falling in love with you." Harry looked into Draco's eyes after his confession and received a gentle kiss from his new lover.

" Good because I'm not letting go of you." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's shoulder before taking his hand and leading him into the shower.

**I'm thinking of making this an mpreg. Tell me what you think. Also the more reviews I get the faster I write to put out more chapters for everyone to enjoy, so please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Hello peoples, sorry that I didn't update sooner school is crazy. But I'm back and ready to go. So on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: you know that I only own Blake

**CHAPTER 8**

Blake layed in bed thinking about what had happened in the last week. Everything seemed to be falling into place. _' This is great, finally a happy life. OH SHIT!!!! Todays my 16__th__ birthday!!!!'_

A knock on his door brought him out of his daze. He looked over to see his brother coming in.

" Hey, get ready, we have to go get a Christmas tree. We're leaving in ten minutes." Draco left without another word. _' Well,'_ Blake thought, _' He'll probably tell me happy birthday later.'_

Blake got up and was ready in record time. He couldn't wait to bite into those yummy chocolate chip pancakes that Draco always made on his birthday.

When he got downstairs he didn't see any pancakes, he didn't see anybody. Blake walked to the front door and saw everybody getting in the truck so he ran to catch up.

Once they were at the forest Draco and Severus found a good tree to cut. While Sirius and Harry watch their boyfriends muscles in action. Blake looked at Sirius and saw drool about to fall. When he looked over at Harry , he could tell that he was going through a **very **vivid daydream about his brother. Blake sighed and waited until they could go.

When they reached home they got the Christmas tree up and Blake went up to Draco. " So what are we doing today."

Draco looked at his brother. " I don;t know about you squirt but I'm taking Harry to the mall."

"Oh, ok, I was just wondering." Blake watched as his brother took Harry's hand and stopped at the door.

"Severus and Sirius are still out so no parties while we're gone." Draco teased, then left without another word.

Blake's vision blurred and he ran up to his room and threw himself on the bed.

**AT THE MALL** (parking lot)

Harry looked at Draco, " He looked pretty upset" Draco looked at Harry " Yeah, I know."

Draco got out of the truck and went to open Harry door. " We have plenty of time" Draco smirked and kissed Harry deeply.

Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and pushed their bodies closer together. Draco worked his hand between their bodies and cupped Harry's growing erection.

Harry pulled away and got out from under Draco. "We can finish this later." Draco Agreed and took Harry's hand, leading to the entrance to the mall.

**Back at home**

Blake heard the doorbell and went to answer it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" said Seamus and Blaise whose smile left immediately when he saw that Blake had been crying.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Blaise pulling Blake into a hug while Seamus petted his hair.

Blake started crying again. "It seems that you two are the only ones who remembered" Blake buried his head in Blaise's chest. "C'mon, lets get out of here, we'll go to six flags." Blake didn't have time to grab a jacket on his way out because Seamus was too determined to go.

HDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDH DHDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHD

"Draco we don't have much time left we have to go now!!!!!" screamed harry looking at his watch.

"Okay, let me grab one more thing" Draco saw what he was looking for. and ran to pay for it soon they were on their way home.

bsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbbssbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbbsbbsbsbsbsbbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbsbs

Blake was laughing as he got out of Seamus's car holding the big teddy bear Blaise won him and the panda the Seamus had won for him.

When all three got to the door Blake stopped and turned to look at Blaise and Seamus. "This has been the best birthday of my life. Thanks for doing this for me." Blake gave them his award winning smile and turned to open the door only to have Seamus turn him back around.

"Sorry, but this opportunity is too good to pass up." Before Blake could even realize what that meant, Seamus lowered his mouth to Blake's. On instinct Blake put his arms around Seamus's neck not even noticing that Blaise came up behind him.

Seamus gently broke the kiss but left his arms around Blake.

"Wow," said Blake trying to get his breath back. Seamus smirked "Oh it gets better." Blaise yanked Blake's head back so he would look at him. "Much better." said Blaise as he brought his mouth to Blake's.

Blake felt Seamus's hand snake up his shirt and moaned into the kiss. Seamus kissed his neck, then gently sucked on it. Blake pulled back when air became a necessity and smiled.

"Let's go inside." said Blake as he turned to doorknob. "it's cold." as soon as the door was open and he stepped inside......."SUPRISE!!!!!!!" Blake couldn't speak. As soon as Draco came up to him, Blake threw himself at him.

Draco laughed and whispered into his ear. " You didn't actually think I would forget your birthday did you? I love you too much to do that . C'mon open you presents Sirius is dieing for some cake.

Blake laughed and nodded. About twenty minutes into opening presents their was a knock on the door. Blaise went to open it . When Blake and Draco looked up to see who it was Blake went ashen and Draco got really mad.

"Lucius....." Draco sneered.

OK SO HERE WAS CHAPTER 7 HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. REMEMBER THE SOONER YOU REVIEW THE SOONER I WRITE MORE.


End file.
